So this was Squad Levi
by TheHeroineIsMe
Summary: The formation of Squad Levi: Gunther, Erd, Auruo and Petra {{ with a heavy dose of Rivetra / Levi x Petra }} Their shenanigans, tears, laughs and silly encounters ensue! Rated T for language. Canon-verse.
1. Offer up your hearts to humanity!

"Offer up your hearts to humanity!"

"SIR!" Boots, arms and mouths moved haphazardly, Training Corps Troop 97's response patterning as if an echo. She saluted whole-heartedly, with full force, slamming her first over the precious organ beating in her chest, eyes shut tight against the sun's piercing rays.

"SIR!" Someone three men down from her chimed in… a few seconds late.

A barrage of chuckles from comrades erupted amidst the lines of men and women that had come to do as their Commander requested.

They were officially here. Their training was complete; she had been offered, with others, to join the military police. She had declined. This was the Survey Corps and today, she would be taking her first step to obtaining Wings of Freedom. It had been a long three years, some had even died. However, in taking on what was expected of them for humanity's sake, the tasks would only be less predictable and bring further danger. She repeated to herself inwardly that she was finally here, smiling softly, copper orbs enclosed as a soft breeze poured over her, forcing the copper locks tucked behind her ear free to play at her face. Some 20-30 of them lined up here today, again, to offer up their hearts to humanity, three had turned down a position with the Military Police to do so.

_You are finally here. You are finally here. But it's not over. No._ She had yet to be assigned a squad. Following an enlightening and powerful speech, the booming voice of their future commander sounded out over the crowd to split the comrades into groups of ten-twelve; in order to further prove their skills to the people who would decide their fates. They were to meet with the highest in rank first so as to give them first pick; they would be the ones on the inside lines. It was necessary to make a good impression as quickly as possible. She didn't know of all of the squad leaders, but she knew that the earlier in the day that you were chosen, the better. They had to repeat many of the tasks that were requested of them during training for marks, but at this point, their performance was all the more important. It would decide who took them on, who they would spend the rest of their lives with and who would ultimately determine their life or death. The ground was like pudding beneath their feet, having rained earlier that morning. Though Petra worried this might damper her marks, she assured herself it didn't matter. If it affected her, it would surely affect the others as well. Not every mission would be on a clear, bright, sunny day in the middle of Summer.

A clean, well-built man with an undercut, eyes like darts and a ruffled cravat approached her group. Though his stature was on the small side, his composure was grand; he carried himself well and pierced each recruit as he passed them, two men in tow from behind; a tall, well-built blonde with a flippy ponytail, the other, slightly shorter than the first- the shape of his hair reminded her of a chestnut.

"Hey, you think the Captain will actually recruit someone today?"

"Doubt it. He hasn't taken anyone in two years. I think he fears the responsibility."

"Erd. Gunther."

"Levi Heichou, Sir!"

"Hold your tongues."

"SIR!"

Petra stood, watching this strange interaction as the trio proceeded down their line until reaching the middle to which she panicked,a hurrying over to her place. She dashed into position just in time, muddy water splashing at her feet. The man before them was substantially smaller than either of his squad members in height but much more powerful; it could be read in his eyes, his tense form, his demeanour, the way those that followed him seemed intimidated by the small man… and, she sort of liked this; they were respectful, dedicated; what she strove to be herself. She had heard that Captain Levi was of the best and was determined to make a good impression. She reassured herself that despite the fact that Erd and Gunther had just stated that he never took anyone on to his squad; _she_ _would_ _be_ _the_ _one_. They had offered her a position in the Military Police, how could he not take her? She was skilled and would give it her all; that's all there was to be done.

The Captain formed salute and his lackeys followed. With this, her entire line followed suit like a game of copy cat, and she shut her eyes tightly, awaiting his orders. Levi seemed to be sizing them up, arms crossed, without turning his head much, just shifting his ashen orbs, like shards of glass over their forms. A stale silence grew between them and she felt her heart beat in her throat, in her temples; as if trying to escape her chest and flee this promise to humanity.

"Hnnn?" A low, warm, rolling sound poured from the throat of the small-statured man, stepping forward from his place in front of the twelve or so new Survey Corps recruits as he headed down the line in- her direction!? She felt a wave of discomfort, panic and instability flow over her, though she reassured herself that he was surely about to approach someone else; maybe the guy with the bad-boy look in his eye to her left or the goofball to her right. Yes. She was definitely saluting appropriately; offering her precious, rapidly-thumping organ to humanity. Was there anything she was doing so as to draw his attention to her? She had wanted to call his gaze, but surely not from the start in what seemed a negative manner. She counted the sloshy steps he made as he walked down their line, her heart beating ever faster as he all too coincidentally stopped right in front of her. He leaned forward, his eyes inches from hers in a milk-curdling scowl as he placed his foot next to hers on the marshy ground.

"Oi. What's your name?"

She didn't dare open her copper orbs to meet his of glass, but she could feel that he was just centimetres from her, piercing her form with his gaze.

"P-Petra Ral, Sir!"

"Well, Ral. Open your eyes."

Some people down the line from her coughed in attempts to cover their snickers and chuckles as she hesitantly did as instructed, panicking as they finally met gazes. He stood in front of her, his eyes like ice and arms crossed in annoyance as he towered over her with his presence, for he was hardly taller than she. The entirety of his demeanour made her feel that much smaller. He lifted one hand toward her face and she braced herself inwardly for whatever was to come, though all he did was point to the marshy earth with an unamused scowl. She looked down to see his boot placed next to hers in the sloshy mud, just centimetres apart.

"What's the difference between your boot and my boot, Private?"

She considered his words, mind racing a mile a minute for the answer to this paradox. Her boot was the exact same as his; same colour, same material, same everything… because it was part of their uniform. She was silent for a spell, beginning to panic all the more; not certain how to explain to him what was different when she didn't know what the bloody difference was. Was this some sort of joke? No. His eyes of ice made it clear that he wasn't joking and the entirety of his being seemingly lacked even the tiniest sliver of what one would deem a normal sense of humour. The space between their scalps diminished further, as he leaned over her to the point that his silky bangs nearly brushed her brow, swallowing her presence with his own. _Come on, you've got this, Petra_. Breathing in deeply, she considered his words thoroughly, re-lowering her copper gaze to their identical boots, side-by-side. _No. They're the same_. _I need a miracle._

It was true, she needed a miracle.


	2. It's smaaaaaaller!

"It's smaaalleeer"

Those two words resounded as if in echo- ringing in her ears. Ha-Had she said that? No, surely not. She would never say such a thing. The two lackeys erupted with guffaw but were swiftly interrupted by a shot of ice from their Captain. Surely their childish giggles only irritated him all the more, bringing her further worry as to what Levi would do with her. A sudden distance was made between them, the same sharp, cold, uncaring look in his eyes.

"Excuse me a moment."

He headed down the line of new recruits to a man three from her, who, judging by Levi's reaction, was the source of the aforementioned utterance; a tall guy, with blond hair and a sort of pursed-face and thin neck. He looked down at Levi nonchalantly who pierced up at him in return. The shorter delivered him a swift kick to the gut and the man keeled over, biting his tongue and wincing as he was brought to the Captain's level, crimson erupting from his mouth. Levi returned to his position.

"You're excused."

Petra found this strange... Without even judging their skills?, Without having them perform in any way?, He decided he was already done with them?. Well, she would prove him wrong one way or another. She would get another chance this afternoon and would follow through on her intentions. She couldn't guarantee he'd take her, but she was skilled and would try her bloody damnedest. She sighed, following the others back to the courtyard.

"Good job, Petra."

"Eeeeeh... please don't talk about it."

"Well, at least he knows your name."

"Yeah, but that's not exactly the way that I wanted to attract his attention."

She smiled at her comrade. He'd always been supportive of her. If she couldn't be the best of the best, she would be happy to join the same squad as he. He had been top in their class, was at times overly serious and _always_ there to set things right.

"I believe in you. Do it right."

"You too ... I should go. There's someone I need to speak to."

She made her way to purse-face, who was sitting on a rickety wooden crate at a corner of the courtyard, trying to look at his own tongue. Strange... as that is a _very_ difficult task to accomplish. When he rose his tawny gaze to her, he found himself faced with her amber crown.

"Thank you! F-For what you said! I mean.. it wasn't exactly polite.. but, I don't know what he would have done to me if you hadn't. So- thank you!"

She was lightly flushed in nervousness which caused him, in conjunction with her words, to redden a bit, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. She was gorgeous; strong, friendly, kind. The sun brought a warmth to her face and strawberry-blonde hair that he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by, and he continued to rub his head nervously and proudly.

"Eeeeeeh. I-It was nothin'. His boots are too small to do any real damage."

A heaving sigh. "You.. really shouldn't talk about him in that regard ... Though... I... think we can count ourselves out of Squad Levi."

"Eeeeh. Who needs him. Fool.

She sighed again because _she_ needed him. She respected him and wanted to earn his respect. However, she had always known there was no sense in arguing with purse-face. They hadn't interacted much, but she'd seen him, heard of him.

"You shouldn't talk that way about the Captain.-..." An exasperated sigh. "I don't think we've ever formally spoken. What's your name?"

"Auruo Bossard."

She noted that he said everything, including his own name, with a punk-ish tone to his voice, drawling out each syllable.

"Does it hurt? I know you bled."

"Naaaaah. He's too weak. Tch."

"Let me see."

Pleased that she cared, he talked in his nasaley, gangster-like, over-dramatized manner about how he was fine and Levi was too small to do anything to him, puffing out his chest as he spoke to her. She found him a little strange and overzealous, but was happy to have made a friend in this unpleasant situation nonetheless.

Their depressing conversation was brought to a premature end by the sharp thump of boots in approach, no one would have guessed someone of such small stature to have been the procurer of said sounds but sure enough, glancing over her shoulder to place the face with the tap that grew ever near, she found herself faced with the Captain they'd just been discussing. Levi descended upon them, his whole 160 cm and 65 kg feeling like ten times that. His cravat was tossed by the wind in elongated stride and the look in his eyes made Petra feel as though she were prey. His cold, ashen eyes said so much though he truly said so little. As her copper gaze met his of stone, she felt a wave of urgency wash over her, leaning in swiftly to her strange saviour.

"You should go. He's heading over here."

"Eeeeeh- he's so puny. Doesn't matter."

Honey orbs turned to fire, sharp like her tongue, beneath her amber fringe."Why would you say stuff like that about the Captain?-" She could tell his words were larger than his act, but that didn't matter. There was no sense arguing with raisin face, not when they had so little time to spare. But really, couldn't he be slightly more respectful? She permitted her honey orbs to peer over her shoulder just briefly, finding the aforementioned man at her side to which she straightened herself in salute, balled fist placed over that precious organ she'd sworn away to humanity. He returned her gesture with a nod of acknowledgement, arms crossed, with the same expression -or lack of one- as ever, as he collided his boot with the young, smart-ass again. A spurt of crimson sprayed from his mouth as teeth collided with tongue. Though thankful for his earlier behaviour, she now felt he truly deserved the punishment, having been bad-mouthing their Captain when boot and gut collided, despite her warning and reprimand.

"Woooouuuuahhhh!"

"I expect to see the both of you in an hour at the training grounds."

There was a pause.

"Come with your boots _polished_. Understood?"

"Sir!" Copper orbs shut tight in salute, a light breeze teasing the amber fringe against her brow.

A long pause.

"He's gone ya'know."

She looked back to her bleeding comrade.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up... I'll make us some tea. Then we can prepare to meet the other squad leaders. We need to catch someone's eye. It's unlikely Captain Levi will be taking us." She wanted nothing more. She'd still give her all to impress him. First impressions were worth a lot, and if anyone could make up for that which had transpired, it was Petra Ral.


	3. Ral!

"Ral!"

"Sir!"

Thump. Thump. Thump. Her heart beat against her diaphragm. So _this_ was how you got into Squad Levi... This was her chance- her only chance. She took off after one of Levi's lackeys into the wooded area; blinded by the images of trees that passed her, leaves sweeping her face, the pattern of shadows and lights from the thicket above playing tricks on her eyes. She shifted, correcting her stance and changed direction. She had to reach the target before him. Had to take it out. Squinting her eyes, she tried to focus, to discern if she was truly headed to her unknown destination, the wind coursing through her hair- a welcome, soothing sensation. She tried to calm herself, though she felt as if the precious organ she had so sworn to humanity would leap from her chest.

She slowed her breathing, trying to take everything in, trying to heighten her senses. Thump... Thump...- Thump, in her ears. Copper orbs fell on their target- the doofy wooden titan with the plush neck attachment- to her right, some 15 metres ahead. She smoothly slid her blades from her hip compartments, hearing the cool slice of metal on metal at their exit as she veered in its direction, a rush of air flowing behind her with her acceleration. Glancing to her left, she saw- Erd, coming at her- to which she corrected her stance and shifted upright, gaining altitude so to avoid their collision and he... flashed her a smile? He didn't seem bothered by their near crash whatsoever and continued forward, slicing a good metre chunk from the appropriate spot to the perfect depth. The plush tendons fell to the earth below and she glanced back, that precious organ sinking to her stomach, a sting of bile burning her throat.

He had beaten her to it and... she wanted to shout or cry or do something else foolish and rash and not entirely thought-out. She should have gone for it and made him stop instead. No. There was no guarantee he would have backed down... which would have surely ended in a collision and injuries for the both of them. There was no time for regrets. A rough scrape rasped her ear drums as leather hit the firm ground in landing, her head down, copper fringe shielding amber eyes, her arms out to her sides with blades still in hand, glinting in refraction with the spots of light that made their way through the verdant thicket above. She felt tricked by the flippy, pony-tailed lackey; he had even _smiled_ at her as he stole her kill. Taking in the sounds of the forest, her head still to the mossy grass, she returned her untarnished blades to their compartments. Breathing in slowly, she lifted her gaze- honey eyes honed and determined, deciding she would walk out with her head held high, no matter how foolish she felt. She made swift steps from the area, passing the Captain, who stood at the base of a gnarly-rooted tree, having witnessed the entirety of her failure. She didn't avert her copper from his sharp, charcoal eyes for even a second, instead turning back to him to pierce his gaze before saluting with full vigor, to which he nodded in recognition. With this, she turned to leave.

Heading back to the courtyard in front of the main wing of the Survey Corps headquarters, she spotted her pursed-faced 'friend', heading in his direction, to which he responded with a nonchalant drawl to his voice, acting like he didn't really care, a tad over-exaggerative about the whole ordeal.

"Eeeeeeeeh. Fool."

A copper crinkle grew in her brow as she became ever annoyed with his disrespect toward their Captain. Sure, she wasn't so peachy with the results of what had transpired that afternoon, but she still held him in the highest of regards, no matter how strange and violent a man he seemed.

"Well, I'd give anything to serve under that fool." She added the last word with sharp, displeased emphasis, a fiery glint in her eye as she met his gaze before heading alone to the Mess Hall- there was no point in arguing further. _Auruo was the fool_.

Her aforementioned comrade; at times overly serious and always there to set things straight, motioned to her from across the room as they met gazes and Auruo scowled at him, even though she had purposely attempted to ditch the blood sprinkler. Purse-face could tell that she admired this "hot-shot" from the 97th Training Corps though he didn't deny that he was good, he wasn't about to admit it to himself either. Her friend had performed well, being the only individual to beat Erd or Gunther to their goal. She seemed flirtatious and slightly more delicate with him than with others. Simply put, Auruo didn't like it.

Petra smiled to her old friend and approached him, introducing the two of them with slight hesitation as they took their places in line for whatever mess of a meal was being served that day of dinged up, tin trays and an array of charcoal, bland slops.

Following their meal, they met with other squad leaders. They weren't asked to perform in any way which she found strange. Sure, they had their trainee files, but ink and action were two very different things. Maybe only Squad Levi cared if you were skilled? She wasn't certain how to interpret this, but knew that she must strive to be noticed by someone higher up. In place of putting them to action, most squad leaders just read through their marks from their 3 year training bout, asking a few questions along the way. She tried her best to impress those whom she had heard the names of before, especially Squad Leader Zakarius. He seemed to take great interest in her friend and was also top brass. As such, she really wanted to draw Mike's eye for she thought it likely that her long-time comrade would end up on his Squad, relishing in the possibility to stay at his side; he had been there for her since the beginning, was strong, independent and kind. If she couldn't make Captain Levi's squad, she wanted to be there for her comrade—with him, until the end, on a high-ranking squad.

She straightened her petite form, breathing in deeply as Mike approached her. She met his gaze a bit quizzically as he leaned in over her, which wasn't difficult to do at his stature over her own, but she kept herself in full salute, her amber brow upturned lightly in confusion. And then… maybe she was seeing things...but he... smirked? And then... sniffed her?! Her copper orbs widened in worry and fear. Did she... smell bad? Wh-why... was he doing this? She felt a chill run her spine, goosebumps spreading her skin like wildfire as he inhaled her scent deeply. He thus nodded to himself, sharp chin cupped in one hands, eyes closed as he ran a thumb pensively over his well-trimmed scruff.

"You have potential."

"E-eh... Sir. I fear... I don't understand."

"You heard me, Private."

What had just happened ran through her mind on repeat. Her face grew hot with nervousness and she struggled to keep her head straight. Was he... some sort of pervert? Was this... his way of getting off? She wanted nothing more than to drop kick him but decided it best to stay level-headed- she didn't truthfully know why he had done as he had...

"You have potential." He restated firmly, with a pleased nod, words of certainty.

"I... well, thank you, Sir... but... w-why would you say that now?"

He took in her scent again, deeper this time, with ashen blue eyes closed to which she shifted with discomfort, her honey orbs widening slightly. He towered over her as he took in the scent at her neck. And oh, how easily it would have been to collide her elbow with his gut just behind her. But... today was probably not the best day to do so and... that wasn't exactly how she wanted to stand out to her Squad Leaders. After exhaling this last breathe, he opened his eyes anew. A keen curve to his lip.

"Yes. Potential."

Copper orbs darted from his gaze; he made her so bloody nervous... no...- he creeped her out.


	4. Black tea Hot

"Black tea. Hot."

The words ran through her mind at an uncanny pace. She felt as though she were shaking as she made her way about her new headquarters to the kitchen to brew tea. She didn't really know the layout of the building yet and... to make matters worse, she would need to relearn it come tomorrow. For now, all of the 97th Training Corps recruits were given temporary living assignments at the West end, although no one would be in the same room tonight as tomorrow. She would be switching quarters the next evening, following the Squad recruitment announcements in the morning, dependent on which leader had chosen her. She ran back over what she had experienced just minutes before in the hallway. It hadn't truly sunken in. It didn't really make sense.

She... had been talking to her old comrade about making... tea. She had offered to make him some of the fine, bitter beverage, raising a question as to what the kitchen even had available... if any at all. He... had responded. Although, she couldn't remember now what it was that he had said. Captain Levi had come down the hall at that very moment and her ears and eyes had broken from her comrade, to lend _him_ her attention.

"Black tea. Hot."

She still didn't understand. Had he been requesting black tea? Telling her that he liked black tea... as if it were a trivia game, "Fun Facts about Heichou"? Telling her that that's what was available? Telling her that that was what she should drink for.. her health or something? It made no sense to her. All she had done was salute him for she had no idea what else to do- her fist balled tightly over that precious organ she had so sworn to humanity, her eyes shut tight in shout.

"Sir!"

And, by the time she had opened her eyes again... he was gone. Now, she cursed herself because she didn't know what to do. Should she bring him black tea? She was shaking slightly with each step as she reached the silent kitchen and began to prepare the steamy beverage. She had to search a bit for the appropriate items, but eventually, recruited all she needed; a sieve, a pot, water and of course, leaves.

She pressed down, hard -twice- on the water pump, watching as the clear liquid went flowing into the smooth, slim-spouted tea pot, before heating it over the wood-fire stove. The porcelain dish had a soft, yet intricate flower pattern that had been somewhat worn by the years about its rim -little chips here and there- but she could tell that it had been well-loved. The fire brought a pleasing warmth to her thighs -even through the thick linen of her pants- as she heated the water. She turned back to the counter, opening the metal, tea canister and gingerly removing a large pinch of the fine, powdered leaves, which she placed into the mesh sieve. Laying it over one of the smooth, gold-rimmed tea cups she had found, after she thought the water hot enough, she gingerly poured the steamy liquid over the sieve, watching as it went from clear to a swirling, dark brown with its collisions against the porcelain confines.

That was how _she_ felt right now; like her head was swirling, spinning, mixing. She prepped a second cup and then returned to her temporary quarters with the steaming beverage on a rickety, wooden tray. She had to be careful not to spill it as her mind ran over her encounter with Levi in the hallway anew.

She creaked open the door to her interim living area to find her comrade awaiting her. The old wood creaked harshly as she took a seat on her cot, handing one cup to her friend, who drank it without haste. In truth, she wasn't certain if he really even liked tea, but, he had never turned her down. As such, she generally assumed he did or, at the least, seemed to like it okay when she prepared it. She wasn't certain what to say to him. Should she bring up what had happened in the hallway? Something from earlier in the day? No. The day's events were far too tense to raise as conversation. They both knew this, and although no vocal conversation was had, they each had their own mental ones whilst downing the hot, bitter liquid. Neither of them spoke for a spell, but when both cups had been drained, there was nothing to further extend the silence between them.

She looked down into her empty cup, watching as the last few drops of oak-colored liquid pooled together with the tilt of her hands, before raising her eyes to meet his gaze. He returned her glance sternly.

"Did you take him the tea?"

"No. I... don't even know where he is."

Silence between them. Copper eyes returned to the long-emptied porcelain, as if the remnants of drink would provide her some sort of an explanation..

"It's for the best."

She looked back up to him, his stern eyes piercing hers, to which a light warmth painted her face as she smiled. He didn't return it. Though, he usually didn't- and instead nodded to her. He stood to leave.

"We should get some rest."

"Mm."

She broke their gazes.

"It will be fine."

He left the room and she sat, a stale silence enveloping the room.

After a spell, she set her empty cup against the floor with a clink, heading to the shabby, lop-sided, wooden desk -which tilted to the side with even the slightly application of pressure- and sighed. The shorter leg tapped the floor annoyingly as she leaned over it to write a letter to her father. She went to start it several times, but couldn't find the courage to say that she feared she had failed; sure, she would be assigned a Squad either way, but she lacked confidence in where she would end up. A mess of ink and wasted paper from her various attempts was left on her desk as she lowered the flame of the lamp light, before laying down in her foreign, wooden cot. Her desk was strewn with a mess of crumpled papers- smudged and crinkled. Only one was left unscathed from her frustration and contained but three words: _"I miss you."_

It would never be sent. She had to be strong; she had insisted in joining the military against her father's will and needed to be positive for the both of them. She refused to send him letters telling of her negative experiences. No. She would simply wait until she had some positivity to share before addressing him. She was certain that positivity would come.

Her eyes stared blankly at the space above her, black -just like the tea-, everywhere and nowhere... like her mind. Laying in the cool confines of her rickety bed... she lost track of time as the day's events played over; _time_ and _time again,_ regretting all the mistakes she had made. No. She sighed, closing her eyes. There was no point in regretting it. Nothing could be done to change them. ...Just like nothing could be done to keep her from dwelling on the day's events. A rather unpleasant cycle truly: to recognise there is no point in dwelling on it, yet no point in telling oneself not to do so. She breathed in deeply and as time grew on, somehow... she drifted into heavy slumber despite her absorption.


	5. Form salute!

"Form salute!"

"Sir!"

The sound of a swift movement of fists balled over hearts in salute beat the air like a drum… followed by utter silence. Now was when she would know with whom she would spend the rest of her life. She looked to her comrade to her left. He seemed un-phased; not nervous in the slightest. Standing with his head held high, eyes serious and stern, ready for command. She followed suit in admiration and looked up at the line of men and women before her; one of these people would be her squad leader and ultimately, determine her fate. Yes, these were the people that would determine in part, her life or her death, not that that wasn't her own responsibility. However, beneath their command, she could be sent to the grave- whoever had chosen her, had her life in their hands. She breathed in deeply, the incessant patter of the organ she was now swearing away to humanity beating in her ears as she studied their faces; standing front and center: Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion; a tall, well-built man with a stern face and kind, azure eyes beneath a large brow and thick, commandeering eyebrows. He stood with his legs slightly apart, arms crossed behind his back.

To his left stood Captain Levi, no less intimidating, though of substantially smaller stature. She'd heard he was a bit like Erwin's dog; though she'd yet to witness any relationship of that sort herself. He had a slender face, tense contours, with small, sharp, ashen eyes- like daggers—set beneath a harsh, thin, brow line. His demeanour reflected a sense of annoyance at all times- she averted her gaze from his form; not wanting him to catch her staring. Plus, she didn't exactly need to look at Levi to imagine his face. He'd gotten quite up in hers yesterday; staring her down, towering over her, his brow just centimeters from her own before pointing down to her scuffed, muddy boot. They had looked down in unison. She re-imagined her marshy boot now, placed immediately next to his shiny, pristine one. Gaaah! Why hadn't she realised what the difference was between them? No matter, there was nothing to be done about that now.

She thought back to his two lackeys; Gunther and Erd; how they had guffawed at yesterday's events and spoken out of place about their Captain. She felt a newfound wave of frustration wash over her. And there they stood now, just behind Levi, half-whispering to each other about what a waste of time this was since their Captain would surely avoid the responsibility of taking on additional squad mates. Levi shot them a cold glance and they returned to silence. Again, so disrespectful. Though, it seemed as if their Captain had a grip on the situation. He knew how to control them and maybe... it was more shenanigans than disrespect. She gave herself a stiff, self-assuring nod of encouragement, a light, inspirational smile painting her face. She hoped to have been chosen by someone of at least half his skill and composure. Although she had utterly humiliated herself in front of him; she already felt drawn to him. He was a bit of an ass... but, in a good way; was serious when things needed to be, sort of cold with others. However, he was obviously a good person; however subjective a statement that might be. She looked back to him, meeting his ashen gaze with hers of copper; believing she could already see the slightest cracks in the façade and rumours that surrounded him as a man of the people; as _Humanity's Strongest_. She found him unexpectedly tense, rude and unapproachable and well, this… sat well with her.

To the right of Commander Erwin stood Squad Leader Mike. She remembered clear-as-day her encounter with him yesterday; Erwin's right-hand man—she recognised that a position with him would be a good one. 'Humanity's Second Strongest' he was often called. She had heard the two blondes were close; friends -even before their time in the corps- with a third, though she'd heard he'd ended up in the Military Police. Erwin and Mike had been offered positions there as well, and, just like she, only many years prior, had turned it down to make a difference. Yes, a position with Mike would be an admirable one. Though, she worried about his sanity and found him slightly creepy given the whole sniffing-her thing yesterday. It would be nice to be close to the Commander, and Mike seemed nice, but... not quite with it. Though, he was clearly saner than Squad Leader Hange.

She returned her gaze to Commander Erwin, wishing this period of awkward silence would end. She wasn't certain how long it had been; maybe just a few seconds? Which felt more like minutes? Or hours? She closed her eyes, trying to flush out her anxiety and to relish in the morning breeze which played lightly with her copper fringe. She breathed in deeply, feeling the oxygen course her veins before raising her gaze to the bushy-browed commander anew.

"Captain Levi."

Flat, sharp steps forward. Erd and Gunther shot quizzical looks to each other at hearing Levi's name, obviously surprised by their Captain's actions. He hadn't taken anyone on to his squad in three years, since their last accident. They began to play charades at each other as a way of guessing who was to be chosen.

Erd put on a stern look, scrunching his face and crossed his arms poutily. Gunther waved an arm in response. No.

Gunther motioned with one of his hands in front of his nose to elongate it. Erd rolled his eyes at him and faux-guffawed. No.

He stood thinking for a minute and then crossed his arms, leaning forward over Gunther and then pointed to their boots. Gunther laughed silently again, waving his hand at him anew in disregard. No. She could feel both her cheeks heat and her blood begin to boil—they were mocking her. Had only they looked up at that minute to find her eyes trained on them; once honey orbs turned to fiery daggers beneath a crinkled brow, they may have ceased their little guessing game.

Chestnut-head motioned his hands over his body, swaying his hands out at his chest and hips, before putting his fingers to circles over his eyes; as though they were bifocals. Erd cockily waved his hand at him. No. Petra watched as this played out; back and forth… back and forth… confused by their actions. Pondering on it, she found herself surprised by the fact that they didn't know who -nor that anyone- was being chosen to join their squad. Levi must have made the decision without them. Maybe he simply knew that they would agree to have people join them... not as though it was their choice anyway she supposed.

As the two lackeys continued their cocky, mockery-filled game of charades… she felt as if time had nearly come to a standstill; watching as Levi walked several feet forward from the line of superiors. Silence. Silence. So silent she could feel her blood pulse in her brain.. and… though he should have taken salute to the crowd… he didn't. He just… stood before them… somewhat awkwardly and yet after a second of staring down the small statured man with sharp eyes… the entirety of the crowd somehow knew to salute him in return, though he'd never initiated the action as was expected. It all felt so painstakingly _slow_. She had made an impression, though she didn't think it a good one; what with the happenings of yesterday. She was drawn back to reality as his sharp, flat voice went resonating over the crowd.

"Auruo Bossard!"

A buzz of low conversation spread through the battalion at Levi's words. This didn't make sense to her at all. Just yesterday, Levi seemingly loathed purse-face; kicking him and terrorising him -not that he didn't deserve it-...she felt like she was dreaming. A voice came, a tad late, from the crowd.

"Eh?"

Purse-face stepped forward and took salute to Levi, staring him down nonchalantly, face wrinkled like the shriveled fruit she'd come to nickname him for. He almost seemed bored... or, well, at least… not excited. No, she could sense it… there _was_ a slight nervousness there, though he attempted to hide it with his cool, bad-boy façade. Maybe he was embarrassed with having bled so many times yesterday due to the swift kicks from humanity's strongest. Levi gave him a stiff nod in response to Auruo's salute, motioning that he take his place in the group behind him with Erd and Gunther with a flat shift of his eyes in said direction. Erd smirked to Gunther and mouthed "told you so" as he re-enacted his first purse-face charade. Gunther waved his hand at him and they then straightened themselves, preparing for Levi's return to their line.

Levi gave a slow glance back to Erwin, silky black bangs playing at a flatline brow. The bushy browed Commander nodded in return.

"Squad Leader Hange Zo-"

Levi turned his head swiftly back to Erwin anew, who nodded gently again.

"Understood." A stern, powerful voice belted from the blonde man.

Seemingly, Levi had something more to say. Erd's face contorted in surprise, looking to Gunther, who's stoic-self looked just as consumed by the situation… They shared a shrug, motioning that neither of them knew what was about to transpire. They didn't expect a new squad member, let alone two.

"Petra Ral!"

The crowd surrounding her lit abuzz anew; their whispers and murmurs flooding her ears like an aggravated beehive. Her eyes ballooned at the thought and she felt as if time stood still; save for the image of Erd before her sharing a boisterous smirk with Gunther before repeating his mocking charade. She was… stunned. And then it hit her again; this must all be but a dream. Yes, due to the socially-traumatic events of yesterday, her delusional, desperate mind had created this alternate world for herself; in which she and purse-face, the obviously least likely to be chosen, were being taken onto Squad Levi. Yes, yes. She _must_ be dreaming, and someone else's name had been called. The crowd became abuzz as no one stepped forth and Levi's faced turned to aggravated sneer, a scoff breaking the barricade of his lips, seemingly annoyed with her lack of attendance. No. It… _was_ her. She _had_ been chosen. Fuck self-doubt—

" .RA. RAL!" Her name rang over the crowd anew.

Erd shared a silent laughing gesture with Gunther, rolling his eyes at the naivety of the woman being called. Gunther stood, sturdy and silent, as she expected of his character.

"S-SIR!"

She made swift steps through the crowd to come face to face with her future Captain. Honey met ice as she matched his gaze sternly and saluted.

"I offer my heart to humanity!" Her own voice boomed in her gut, the once-abuzz battalion returning to silence.

Levi nodded stiffly, as she expected… motioning that she take her place in line behind him with Erd and Gunther. She did as commanded before forming salute to her new squad members. Auruo half-smirked at her, coquettishly; arms crossed and tawny eyes closed beneath a prideful brow as though he knew what had been coming. Erd smiled down at her and nodded, patting her shoulder as Gunther shared a half-nod with her, her copper eyes trained on his of charcoal. And with that, Levi turned back, his newly formed Squad straightening themselves into position so that Levi could return to his rightful place at the centre of their group.

Trying to decipher from his aggravated eyes why he had made the decisions he had, she studied his face as he made swift steps in return to them, boots clodding against the marshy earth; shined and polished as ever. As she stared him down and he took position, he tossed his cloak over his shoulders, attaching it in the front; Erd and Gunther followed suit, the iconic symbol of the Wings of Freedom rippling with the light breeze that surrounded them.

Two bundles of folded, dark green cloth were handed by Erwin to Levi, who passed the first along to Auruo, sharp, ashen orbs piercing the wrinkled man's tawny gaze, feigning control over this situation, though clearly his mind was in a panic. Finally, he scoffed, saluted and then tossed the viridian cape over his lanky shoulders. Levi nodded stiffly, before moving to her side, stone piercing honey, the other forest green bundle in hand. She studied the contours of her to-be-captain's face; his hardened eyes and brow line, being instantaneously reminded of their first meeting yesterday with her filthy boots. She blushed in embarrassment of this memory as well as at his proximity to her, to which he seemed none too bothered and didn't find the least bit awkward.

Breathing in deeply, she reasserted herself. She respected this man and was determined at all costs to earn his respect. She saluted whole-heartedly as he motioned with a quick flick of his eyes that she take the fresh cloak from him, folded; the embroidered blue and white Wings of Freedom facing the sky. She took the cloak from him gingerly, trying to hide the flow of emotions coursing through her as she rubbed her thumbs over the thick layers of stitched thread that formed the shape that would soon be the wings on her back. Allowing the sturdy green cloths to unfold in her hands, she tossed the cloak over her with unpractised precision; the wings taking their rightful place over her shoulder blades as she fastened the cloak to her form. It was still all so… surreal. But, no; she was really here. She truly was a member of Squad Levi and would now fight to earn these Wings of Freedom she had been given.

Paying no mind to the rest of the formalities of the morning, it all passed in a daze; for she was where she was and that's what mattered. Though where a few others ended up did interest her; her mind was already far too consumed with the many mistakes she'd made; the tea fiasco the evening prior, the muddy boots, losing to Erd, not coming when _her_ bloody name rang over the crowd in her newfound Captain's flat, piercing voice—Oh, but there was no time; no point in regretting it. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes, relieved; feeling the breeze tease her honey-coloured fringe at her brow. She could now write her father; _would _now write her father. She had the honour of being chosen by Squad Levi… and would dedicate her life to him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those that have reviewed thus far; critique or positivity. Your words are invaluable.


	6. And where are you going, Private?

"And where are you going, Private?"

"Well, sir— I… was heading to eat and… have my room re-assigned."

Gunther and Erd shared a few chuckles whilst the latter wiped a mock-tear from his eye. The initiation ceremonies had just ended, and it was true; everyone was heading to the Mess Hall for lunch… well, everyone except for Squad Levi.

"No. You're not."

Heat flooded her face in her nervousness; she could hear the blood pounding in her skull with the patter of her heart. She… had seemingly already crossed him—no. Breathing in deeply, she corrected her gaze; reasserting herself.

"Captain Levi, Sir!"

His sole response was a scoff, his cloak rippling lightly with the afternoon breeze as he turned from her, in a mood she could only interpret as annoyed.

She raised her gaze to Erd and Gunther, who stopped laughing the moment her honey eyes turned to fiery daggers beneath a furrowed brow. The tall blonde mock-sighed and then motioned with a wave of his hand that she follow them- as if she were a small dog or something. She could feel the grind of her teeth before reluctantly giving in with a light sigh, allowing them to lead her along; across the grounds, into a building at the south side of headquarters. It was an old structure; small, bearing a stained glass Wings of Freedom in the circular window above the wooden entrance. Levi stepped in first, glancing back at Petra. The moment he connected his sharp, stone gaze with hers of amber, she could feel her eyes balloon. A light furrow grew in his brow as he deliberately held her sight with his own before scraping his boots against the entrance rug then made swift steps into the building. She… felt a tinge of shock spread her form, before reddening further in embarrassment; it was all because of the stupid first encounter with the bloody mud-splattered boot yesterday. Erd's laugh and boot-charade in response to what he'd just witnessed brought her no sense of calm, nor did the duo's share of light chuckles.

She nodded stiffly to herself. Sure, she was happy to have been chosen, but feared the image she had already construed of herself for her Captain and newfound squad. A light wave of irritation spread her form, a light grind to her teeth; they treated her like some sort of child, a joke, not a force to be reckoned with—She would prove them wrong. More than her squad mates however, she had concern for how her Captain viewed her. She was a competent soldier and a headstrong individual if there was need to be. _There's nothing to be done for yesterday. It doesn't matter. You can do this, Petra Ral._ Yes, she could. She met the charcoal gaze of her deadpan Captain, giving him a stiff nod before following in after him, the sound of her boot against the rug rasping her ear drums. Lowering her eyes to what she'd done, her gaze softened slightly to see the Wings of Freedom tarnished by the mud of her soles.

She looked up to find a fairly sparse room, empty; there was no one there nor… hardly anything else. The centrepiece of the room was a finely carved, oak table with a fringed runner spread across it. The table ran the length of the room, surrounded by some sixteen chairs, and was placed over a finely woven rug in patterns of green and blue. The table runner bore the same Wings of Freedom as those on her shoulders and was edged in white fringe with a white embroidered accent line about the edges. A fine set of windows bordered the long wall alongside the table's length; draped with curtains at either end, also fringed delicately in white. However, they were drawn back, allowing the brilliance of the early afternoon to flood the room… which was surprisingly clean and smelled of vinegar. As the crisp scents permeated her olfactories, she was led her to believe that the room either wasn't used all too often or that it had been cleaned recently; maybe in honour of this afternoon? She would come in time to understand that such was a normality of any place that was to be inhabited by Squad Levi.

She glanced to the right, copper eyes falling over a wooden staircase that lined the wall- worn, cracked, decrepit; though clean. It appeared as though it would creak harshly under the slightest of pressure or… possibly collapse. At the opposite corner sat a wood fire stove with a pile of perfectly stacked logs laid next to it which was placed over a woven rug; to keep the logs from touching the floor? Above the stove, she encountered a fine set of smooth cabinets, likely filled with china for dining.

There was a brick fireplace at the other end of the room, with a magnificent forest green tapestry strung above it; also depicting the Wings of Freedom. Sadly for her, the fireplace wasn't lit; though it may have been nice if it were. A light chill enveloped the room; it wasn't a warm day in the least. Maybe that's why none of them had removed their cloaks? The room was… spotless to say the least. No- that may have even been an understatement; from her position, she couldn't even see soot in the fireplace; no, just brick, perfectly uniform. If it were of a different material, it would surprise her none if it sparkled.

She stood aside, waiting for her comrades to take their places at the long table. Levi was the first to sit -which surprised her none-, at the end closest to her, near the fireplace, one leg crossed about the other. Erd and Gunther took their places on one side, immediate to Levi's right which left the left side to… her and… Purse-face. The aforementioned met her honey eyes with his wrinkled, tawny gaze before shooting her a "smirk", -which she imagined he undoubtedly pictured as cool; it wasn't- before approaching the table on Levi's left side. Further wrinkles and grooves spread his contours as his brow furrowed in concentration; eyes focused on the two open chairs. Should he take the one closest to the Captain? Though he clearly admired him, he was also intimidated and wanted nothing more to do with his sharp boot. The one furthest away communicated his intimidation or… maybe just said 'I don't like you'… which he didn't want either. Auruo scoffed and Petra could hear the 'fool that so commonly escaped his lips, though he truly shared no sound. Eventually, he plopped himself nonchalantly into the chair furthest from Levi; a good or bad thing for her… she wasn't certain. No, let's go with good. It was a good thing. Her point was to prove herself; and she would do so.

She was snapped back to reality by the cool breeze that permeated the room through the door she had been standing by, and had left wide open for… seconds? Minutes? She wasn't certain. She could feel the blood coursing in her skull as she attempted to keep her calm, turning to close the heavy mahogany as quietly as possible, though it still rattled deeply as it met it's frame. As she moved to take the open seat alongside her newfound Captain, his cold eyes rose to meet hers of honey and she matched his gaze, taking her seat, as calmly and respectfully as she could muster, though she still found herself rather nervous. Should she really be sitting there next to him?; she _was_ new and all... it seemed like the sort of position that would be given to those with seniority. No. She could think of no more appropriate a decision to have made. For it would have been especially strange of her to leave the seat next to him empty. She had really had no other choice.

She glanced about the room, attempting to keep her mind occupied whilst the 5 of them were engulfed in what she would deem a rather awkward silence -stale… stiff, heavy-, aside from the sound of pen roughly scratching parchment. Glancing periodically down and to her right, she could see a mess of lines -what many would deem chicken scratch- slowly fill portions of the page before her Captain. Squinting her honey orbs, she struggled to decipher the mess of handwriting on the paper but could only make out her name, _Petra Ral,_ adorning the top of one that was cleanly folded, assuming it had to do with her assumption in to his squad. The words filling the page looked more foreign than familiar, sporadic and uneven; as if a small bug had jumped about in ink, to leave a trail of tiny footprints about the page.

Scratch, scratch, scratch; Levi's pen, rough on the parchment. She found herself captivated by the way he held the pen; awkwardly, almost upright, the strangest of grips. She imagined trying to write like that—where had he gone to- Suddenly, Levi's sharp, ashen eyes shot up to meet hers, catching her in her staring act as she struggled to decipher what he'd written and studied the way he'd done it. She averted her glance, a nervousness painting her face before flicking her eyes back to his only briefly, an apology quickly pouring from her lips.

"It's fine. It's about you after all."

She nodded, awaiting that he look away. Though, his flat eyes only continued to pierce her form, trained on her a few seconds longer. Erd and Gunther turned to continue their conversation from earlier this morning regarding some beautiful girl in Erd's life, but found themselves interrupted by Levi's voice –flat and stiff- again.

"You know how to make tea."

The puzzle and confusion was apparent in her eyes, on her face. Well, of course she knew how to make tea. But… was he asking if she knew how? It didn't sound like a question. There was no rising intonation to his utterance. She sat a bit longer in silence, as the words repeated in her mind.

"Why didn't you come yesterday evening?"

She felt warmth rise in her cheeks. It… _HAD_ been a request for tea. But, she didn't even know where his room was. Although, she could have easily found it by asking someone… but… — She felt like her head was spinning. Erd looked to Gunther, his lips curling to a smirk.

"Yes. Why didn't you meet the Captain in his quarters last night?"

She reddened even further; it felt as if her face was on fire. Levi shot the tall blonde an icy glare; obviously understanding as to where Erd was going with this.

"Hold your tongue."

Erd shifted his gaze to his left, to Gunther and smirked.

"I mean, it's been a long while since the Captain's had a female visitor… why didn't you come if he requested your services?"

Gunther's stoic mask broke slightly; little cracks of amusement and confusion and 'wow, you're in for it' plastering his face as Auruo furrowed his brow, mouthing under his breath.

"Idiot."

"…Private Jin…"

"Sir!" He saluted almost immediately, fist balled over his heart.

"Hold your tongue."

"Sir!"

She was obviously uncomfortable -her jaw clenched whilst her eyes pierced Erd's of sky with horror, a light fiddling of her hands. Yes, everyone could tell, including Levi; despite his lack of understanding regarding social etiquette. Eyes of stone glanced back to her, flat words breaking the barricade of his lips.

"Let's start this over, without Private Erd's obscenity."

She met his gaze and bracing herself, smiled softly as she shared a respectful nod in return.

"You know how to make tea. Erd does not."

Erd half-smiled, nervously, slightly embarrassed, blonde brow upturned over fleeing eyes. He turned his head from the group; it was obvious that he had attempted such before. However, due to his reaction and Levi's clarity regarding the matter, it was all the more obvious that he had failed.

"Yes, Sir."

"Black. Hot. Five cups. No grinds."

She followed his eyes to the small wood-burning stove in the corner of the room. Aaah, now she understood. He _was_ requesting tea.

"Captain Levi, Sir."

Her chair scraped lightly against the wood panel flooring as she scooted the chair out from behind her, heading toward the aforementioned spot of the room. She tugged lightly on the cabinet doors above, revealing a lovely ceramic tea pot and cups. Her brow furrowed lightly as it came into view on the top shelf; it was fairly high up. Placing the entirety of her weight on her toes, she shifted forward in an attempt to extend her height to reach the pottery safely. Her fingers played at the handle as she struggled to reach the pot, the cool ceramic brushing her fingertips. Auruo smirked at this and motioned as though he were about to get up.

"No. Stay. You talk too much."

His tawny eyes darted to Levi, nervousness painting his face though he attempted to play it cool with a roll of his eyes. He almost spoke to tell him off, but decided he would look smarter if he didn't say anything; that would show Levi that he didn't talk too much. He crossed his arms with a triumphant look on his face, tawny eyes closed beneath a prideful brow. Levi ignored him, at least pleased that he was keeping his mouth shut. Erd and Gunther started to chat about their families and their surprise about the morning's events; repeatedly commenting to Levi about how they weren't expecting his choice, almost as if inadvertently trying to pull information out of him regarding it—not that Levi would understand their intent or care to share such with them should they not ask directly. Petra's hearing honed in on the conversation, hoping to overhear Levi's butt in as to why he had chosen her, nearly knocking the pottery from its shelf in her absentmindedness. However, much to his dismay, the captain said nothing of it. She gasped softly and caught herself before she wiped the pot from the shelf to a thousand tiny, ceramic pieces on the floor- turning back to the task at hand with a sigh.

Finally, she grasped the pot fully, pulling it down to her. It was in much nicer condition than the one she had used last night, either better taken care of… or possibly used less. Sort of like the building's appearance in general. The cups clinked softly against each other as she pulled them down, setting them on the counter aside the sink along with dinged-up aluminum pot. She looked up to the rickety, wooden faucet and pressed down on it –hard- a few times before she heard the flow of water approach, filling the metal container with ever-rising pitch.

Turning to her right, she layered the solidly-cut wood inside the stove and set it aflame, feeling it heat the air around her before setting the pot on the stove. She looked in the cabinet to her left and found the tea, a bread box and the sieve, among other items. Pulling out the necessities, she placed a chunk of the shredded tea leaves into the sieve over the tea pot, before pouring the well-heated water from its aluminium confines into its newfound, ceramic ones. Steam rose from the pot as she filled it, clearing her nose and head a little. Her honey eyes softened slightly, inhaling the lovely scent anew; making tea like this reminded her of home… and her father. Lowering her gaze, she watched as the water turned from transparent to grey as it passed over the delicate leaves through the sieve, swirling against the confines of the pot; sort of like how her head had been spinning as of late. She turned to the bread box and opening it, found several loaves of already sliced ciabatta bread, with some sort of speckled, black seed sprinkled over the top. She pulled some fine dishes from the cupboard and then proceeded to cover each one with a slice of the fine smelling bread before heading back to the table to deliver it. Auruo smirked at her as she bent to serve him and she shared a glare in response. Then, it hit her! She should serve the Captain first! Just as Auruo reached for the bread, she snatched the small plate back from him, heading to the end of the table to Levi. Bending over him from behind with a gentle smile, she placed the bread before him with the softest clink of ceramic against smooth mahogany. Levi looked up to her and shared a stiff nod of gratitude and recognition; a gesture she could only interpret as pleased.

Auruo looked on with frustration at Petra and the Captain—not because of Petra, but because of the kindness Levi seemed to share with her, as though all of Petra's dislike of Auruo and him not having received the bread initially were Levi's doing. However, he soon caught himself, feigning as though he didn't care whilst Petra returned with two additional plates for Erd and Gunther, placing them down in front of them gingerly. Erd smiled, thanking her and touching her shoulder whilst Gunther's stoic self simply nodded with gratitude before the two men turned back to their prior conversation. Returning to her seat, she served a piece of the fine bread to purse-face and herself as well. As she placed the ceramic before her comrade with a soft clink, a smirk curved in his lips, stating rather boldly.

"You are well on your way to becoming my wife, Pe-to-ra Ral."

Honey eyes ballooned in surprise, a furrow of disgust growing in her copper brow as she snatched the small plate back from him. She wanted to punch him or elbow him or do something harmful to him to put him in his place so badly. Auruo moved to protest her thievery of his bread, but Levi interjected.

"Hush."

She returned with five fine cups, placing each one gently so as to avoid its clink against the polished oak in front of each occupied chair. She went for the tea pot and returned to her Captain's side first, pouring the hot, bitter water into his cup carefully, watching as the amber liquid sloshed gently against the sides. He raised his flat, stone gaze to her anew, sharing a stiff nod in thanks to which she felt her cheeks redden, though she didn't truly understand why they had done so. Auruo took note of the warmth in her face and furrowed his wrinkly contours a bit in disgust, deciding that it must be the cravat. Yes, the cravat. He would wear one. As she finished serving the bitter liquid to each of her comrades, she returned to her seat.

Erd, Gunther and Auruo were now all discussing their Captain, the Commander, their duties and lives; laughing and holding their cups in cheers to each other, welcoming Auruo to their squad. She looked over to find her Captain bringing his cup to his lips to drink, with his hand placed over the top of the pottery to hold it, grasped by its rim with delicate fingertips. She found his position strange, thinking it would be difficult to accomplish much drinking like that, at least without spilling much of it. Hmm... looking down into her own delicate cup, she felt the heat radiate against her skin through its ceramic walls, watching the amber liquid swirl about as she cupped it gently in both hands with a tendered smile.

So _this_ was Squad Levi.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who have left reviews thus far, critique or positivity. Your words are invaluable.


End file.
